


Errordream Week

by Maxils



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: day 1: surprise, oh my god i made it through prompt 1 without swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: Errordream week on Tumblr. I'm participating and writing stuff and posting absolutely nothing on time.
Relationships: Error/Dream, Insomnia - Relationship, sans/sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Errordream Week

**Author's Note:**

> i totally ship this.

“Come on, Error, we don’t have all day!” Dream urged Error on. For some reason, the guardian of positivity was trying to drag Error to a random AU with absolutely no context given whatsoever. Error hadn’t been told the AU’s name, but he was probably going to destroy it after Dream was done showing it to him.

“Where are we even going?” the glitch asked, causing Dream to pout. “Pff, you’re adorable when you do that.”

“Error, please!”

“Oh no, gravity is increasing on m- **WaIt DrEaM pUt Me DoWn-”**

“No, I’m taking matters into my own hands,” the shorter denied, holding Error up effortlessly. The touches stung slightly, but it wasn’t bad enough to force Error into a crash. Error was so distracted over the fact that Dream was holding him maybe five and a half feet in the air that he hardly noticed that he’d been taken through a portal.

Only once he realized that they were in a different AU did Dream put him down. “There.”

“...So, why are we here?” Error asked, looking around. It appeared that they were on some random surface at around sunset or sunrise. Probably sunset. He already hated it.

Dream let out an annoyed huff. “Come on. Race you to the top of that hill with the tree!” He immediately turned around and ran up the aforementioned hill.

“W-wait!” Error called as he chased Dream up the hill. Dear god, it was a tall hill, and Dream beat him by a mile, but Error did manage to make it to the top. The first thing he noticed was a checkered blanket with a basket on it. _A picnic?_ “What?”

“Put on your glasses,” Dream ordered. Error, unsure as to why Dream wanted him to do that, complied anyways, and was immediately met with a sight almost as beautiful as Outertale’s stars: a sunset over the ocean. The light gleamed across the water, lighting it up like a gateway to heaven. Error couldn’t find further words to describe the beauty of this scene.

“Surprise,” Dream whispered. “Do you like it?”

Error immediately turned and kissed the guardian. In that moment, everything was perfect. Neither wanted anything to change ever again, except for Error adding whichever AU this was to the list of do not destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr maxilsmaster


End file.
